Harry Potter: El Niñero del año
by vkero
Summary: Dios mío estoy bastante loca. Las cosas que escribo. Ustedes solo leanla, pero no me hago responsable por ataques de risa o de aburrimiento. Dejen reviews pliz.YA STA ARRIBA CHAPTER 2!!!!!
1. Aviso

Capítulo 1: Un aviso  
  
Harry, Ron y Hermione caminaban por los pasillos hasta que llegaron a su destino: "El Gran Comedor".  
  
Dumbledore habló: Bueno alumnos de Hogwarts, es mi deber informarles que de ahora en adelante no tendrán tareas el fin de semana.  
  
Todo el comedor estalló en gritos y aplausos... bueno, casi todos, Hermione no lo hizo. En vez de eso frunció el entrecejo y chillo:  
  
-Oh no. Que se supone que voy a hacer de aquí en adelante.  
  
Ron iba a decir algo, pero por suerte (para él), Dumbledore volvió a tomar la palabra.  
  
-No se preocupe Srita. Granger. En vez de eso- Con tono de Vicente Fox- todos los alumnos y alumnas tendrán trabajo digno y sencillo para HOY, HOY, HOY, cambiar México. (Ron dijo: Pero... estamos en Inglaterra.- Pero al parecer nadie le hizo importancia a ese comentario.) Podrán encontrar las planillas enfrente del aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras.  
  
Ya ahí:  
  
-Bueno, ¿cuál elegimos?- preguntó Ron.  
  
-Mmm... yo elegiré este  
  
-¡¿Cajera?!- Exclamo Ron.  
  
-Y de librería- Harry no se asombró tanto de lo que acababa de decir.  
  
-Mmm...-Ron se tapó los ojos y moviendo el dedo al azar dijo- este.  
  
-Uy... recolectar excremento de perro- dijo una asqueada Hermione.  
  
Harry buscó y por fin encontró uno que decía:  
  
Se solicita niñero(a) Es un niño de 4 años No debe comer demasiado Para informes marque el 4 17 88 88  
  
-Bueno, no parece muy difícil- susurró Harry.  
  
-¡Cielos! Es tarde. Hasta mañana- dijo Hermione.  
  
-Yo creo que también nosotros debemos ir a dormir- dijo Ron.  
  
-Ahorita te alcanzo. Voy a ver si puedo conseguir el trabajo.- Dijo Harry sacando un celular.  
  
-Esta bien- dijo Ron mientras pensaba- "Desde cuando Harry tiene celular"  
  
Al día siguiente, después de desayunar:  
  
-Bueno, adios, me voy al trabajo- dijo Harry.  
  
-Llamame por el celular si tienes problemas- dijo Hermione.  
  
-Bueno, vale.  
  
-Pero Hermione- dijo Ron- ¿De dónde demonios sacan esos celulares?  
  
  
  
Hola a toda la raza. Por cierto, ¿no se han preguntado porque demonios dicen eso? Pero bueno, al grano... Este fic se me ocurrió una hermosa noche en mi hermana se fue a una piyamada y tuve toda el cuarto para mí sola. Oh si, oh Dios, oh oh. Ja Ja Ja. Este fic es completamente estúpido. Cumple su cometido. Todas las cosas se parecen a su dueño. ¡Que padre! Bueno, no sé porque los estoy entreteniendo con esta porquería.  
  
Envíenme reviews. No les prometo escribir pronto porque estaré en clases. Ah, y no escriban diciéndome que en Hogwarts no se pueden hacer ciertas cosas. Esto es comedia. Y en cuanto al teléfono, no se les ocurra marcarlo a menos de que estén dispuestos a mandar un saludo y pedir una canción a Máxima F.M. (como me encanta hacer publicidad), y aparte, pagar larga distancia por llamar a Cd. Obregón, Sonora en México. Bueno ahí se ven. Y fue teléfono, no lechuza porque Janette es alérgica a las lechuzas.  
  
(^0^)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 


	2. El Pequeño Iván

El pequeño Iván  
  
-¿Si? ¡Ah, eres tu! Pasa, pasa.- dijo la señora Pendañes a Harry- Disculpa si la casa es un estilo un poco muggle pero...  
  
-No se preocupe,- dijo Harry mientras contemplaba la casa- estoy acostumbrado.  
  
La casa era enorme... de seguro su cámara de dinero estaba vacía comparada con lo que habría costado hacer esa, por lo visto les quedaba para hacer cinco como esas.  
  
-¡Janeth!- gritó el señor Pendañes  
  
-¡Ya voy Ángel!- dijo la sra. Pendañes- Aquí está tu pago por adelantado Harry. Cuida al pequeño Iván, se acuesta a las 8:00. Puede comer un poco más. Y tu puedes dormir en el cuarto de huéspedes, tendrás un rato pesado...  
  
-¡Janeth!- volvió a gritar el Sr. Pendañes  
  
-Bueno, ya me voy... Mi hijo Oscar va a graduarse y se va a meter de locutor... deséame suerte.  
  
-¡Suerte!  
  
-Adios mamá, adios papá- se oía la voz inocente del pequeño Iván.  
  
-Bien- dijo Harry- creo que te tienes que acostar a las 8.  
  
-Si.  
  
-Bueno, vamos a aprovechar el tiempo que vas a estar despierto- saca su celular- ¿Bueno?¿Pizza Benedettis? Una pizza grande y una Coca Cola Light y...  
  
-Pero mi mamá tiene.  
  
-Bueno, entonces 1 normal. ¿Si? Bueno, gracias.  
  
Al rato...  
  
-Bien el cambio- dijo el repartidor  
  
-Gracias- dijo Harry mientras le daba el dinero al pequeño Iván para que lo guardara.  
  
Ya comiendo...  
  
Harry se puso a ver el video de 'Objection' de Shakira, en la parte de la animación, cuando se anda peleando con la tipa esa...  
  
-Buak....  
  
-Ahora veo porque tu mamá dijo que comías poco.  
  
-Mamá se enfadara si ve vómito en su alfombra.  
  
-Chin... ¡Hermione!- saca el celular y marca el teléfono, pero...  
  
Estimado cliente:  
  
Lo sentimos, pero se le ha acabado el tiempo aire a su teléfono celular. Gracias.  
  
-Debí haber usado fichas amigo.  
  
-Podrías usar el teléfono, pero se descompuso.  
  
-Oh, oh- Harry sacó el papel sanitario y lo puso para limpiar el exceso de vómito. Total, se gastó 2 rollos poniéndolos encima hasta que se rindió y terminó por voltear la alfombra del lado limpio.-Ya está- se sentía un poco tieso, pero estaba mejor-Mmm... vamos a la cama- dijo Harry mirando su reloj, que marcaba las 8:00pm.  
  
-¡No Quiero!-contesto el pequeño Iván  
  
-Ándale, por favor-dijo Harry arrodillándose.  
  
-Mmm...-pensó Iván-¡Cuéntame un cuento!  
  
-No se me ninguno ¬¬*-dijo Harry tan sarcástico como Snape (o snapy-limón o pooh, o como le digan)  
  
-Entonces inventa uno ¬¬.  
  
-Está bien- dijo Harry poniéndose a recordar y a cantar como corrido:  
  
Había un anciano, le diremos Alby, habia una marta, le diremos Sahagún, había un amargado, le diremos Snapy, y no me acuerdo que maAaAaAaaas. Terminó, a la cama.  
  
-No se vale, trata de inventar  
  
-Está bien ¬¬- volviendo al ritmo:  
  
Ahora trataré de recordar porque esta es una historia reaAaAaAaaal. Un día Alby compró una marta, la nombró Sahún, convivían como si fueran una familia. Se la enseñaba a los escuincles que por ahí pasaban, y un día paso Snapy que por ahí curioseaba . La marta le cayó mal, no era de extrañar. La mandó a dormir, y ese fue su triste finaAaAaAaaal.- U_Uff, terminó. ¿Te gustó?  
  
-Siiii ^_^  
  
-Bien, ahora, ¡¡a la cama!!  
  
-Mmm... ¡NOOO!  
  
-Pero tu dijiste que...  
  
-Quiero ver una película, y ya me voy a dormir.  
  
-Bien, una. ¿Cuál?  
  
-Los Telettubies  
  
-No por favor-arrodillándose -Los Telettubies o EL Exorcista- dijo Iván exigente.  
  
Entre dormir con el exorcista o los Telettubies, Harry prefería al Exorcista.  
  
Continuará.......  
  
Aquí ya tienen el 2° cap, dedicado a Máxima F.M. . La canción fue dedicada a la marta de Dumbledore (+_+RIP). Bueno, es hora de responer los reviews.  
  
kandra: jeje, gracias Sobre lo de México, no puedo evitarlo!! Es mi forma de expresión, de liberación, de burlarme de los demás sin que se den cuenta Wajajaja.  
  
Ginny Malfoy: Oh, yeah. Gracias. Sobre tu posdata, ehh..(a ver que invento, ehh.. oh sí, publicidad) es que Harry usa Nokia, no es obvio ^_^ ([__[ porke me miran así??)  
  
Rinoa: Bueno, aquí tienes el segundo capítulo, el capítulo clave. Disfruta.  
  
Pali: Si quieres saber que pasó con Draco, pues... se fue a trabajar a Coca- Cola para tomar refresco gratis y para escribir los mensajes en las botellas de snitch dorada.  
  
Anglien: Muy bien, ya te has hecho mi compatriota no. 2 (la 1 es Darth Sakura). Gracias por la idea de la marta, sirvió de mucho. Ah... y sobre lo del Antrero... eh, digamos que hubo, mmm, un pequeño accidente y el manuscrito (Cathy se mete de chismosa y aclara: Se le perdió el cuaderno donde lo tenía escrito^ ^) Gracias Catherine¬¬. Aclaración: Cathy es mi hermana. Bueno, pero te prometo que lo encuentro pronto.  
  
Myrtle: Bueno, no tardé mucho jejejeje, eso creo. Espero que te guste.  
  
Bien, ahí se ven...digo, se leen.  
  
(^0^) (v)kero 


	3. La Llegada de la Familia Pendañes

La Llegada de la Familia Pendañes  
  
Al terminar la película, Harry se dirigió hacia el pequeño Iván, y lo vio temblando. Harry quiso saber de donde provenía una corriente de aire, pero no encontró ninguna que se dirigiera hacia el pequeño Iván, y no había otra explicación mas que... ¡pero no podía ser!, era totalmente ilógico. Aún así, tal vez... IVÁN PENDAÑES estaba TRAUMADOOOO (cha-ca cha-can)  
  
Harry no se explicaba el porque tan sólo una demente rabiosa verde que le giraba la cabeza, que le salía una sustancia parecida al guacamole, donde durante la grabación habían muerto demasiadas personas y la actriz protagónica salió traumada de por vida bastaban para dejar paralizado y traumado de miedo a un niño de 6 años.  
  
De cualquier forma, eso era lo de menos, podían demandarlo por cientos, miles, tal vez hasta millones de galeones. A Harry sólo le tranquilizaba el hecho de que los Sres. Pendañes aún no llegaran, cuando... DING-DONG (leche con pan)  
  
Harry sintió un escalofrío. ¿Qué le dirían? Poco a poco, paso a paso fue a abrir la puerta. Sus manos temblaban. ¿Qué pensaría de él la Sra. Pendañes? ¿Qué le haría el Sr. Pendañes? ¿Conocería vivo al tal Oscar?  
  
Al abrir la puerta, lo único que pudo hacer fue pensar con temor como iba a escapar y volver a Hogwarts ileso.  
  
-¡Hola!- dijo la Sra. Pendañes, tan optimista como siempre.  
  
-Buenas noches-dijo Harry, agachando la mirada.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa?  
  
-Nada O.o  
  
-Bien, por favor, recibe esta propina por tus servicios...  
  
-Lo siento, no puedo aceptarla...  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
-Vera...  
  
-Janeth, ¡ven a ver esto!- gritó el Sr. Pendañes desde arriba  
  
-Adiós- dijo Harry, y se fue como alma que lleva el diablo  
  
-Mande, Angel- dijo la Sra. Pendañes  
  
-Es un milagro, ¡la video casetera ya sirve! ^ ^  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
Como no tengo tiempo, estoy de mal humor, y no quiero seguir amargándoles la vida, paso directamente a los Reviews.  
  
Aiko_89 (Paty): Voy por partes: Sí, si soy de Cd. Obregón, y si, me la paso marcando el teléfono y no suelto el radio. De hecho, este fic lo escribí oyendo Máxima FM. Intentaré sacar mas cura, y a ver como infiltro a la Patty por ahí (no conoces a Darth Sakura??).  
  
Perdida: Jeje, a mi si me gustan las Bennedettis, pero de gustos no hay nada escrito ^ ^.  
  
Catherine: En primer lugar: sobre "El Potter", no voy a decir nada, en primera, porque hay menores de edad leyendo, y en segunda, porque lo he perdonado por 5 meses. Y en segundo lugar: ¡Por qué me sigues enviando reviews! Acaso no te basta que vivamos en la misma casa?????? De cualquier forma, te felicito por tu avance psicológico que hicimos ayer. 


	4. Una luz en el futuro

Una luz en el futuro

Harry iba caminando al centro para tomar el autobús noctámbulo de vuelta a Hogwarts al tiempo que pensaba. No lo podía creer, todo había ido tan bien, y de repente, ¡traumó al pobre chico! Pero... necesitaba mandarlo a dormir, ¡y no quería ver a Los Teletubbies U__U*! ¡Acaso era mucho pedir!

"De cualquier forma, ahora no dormirá por tu culpa, ¡Santo Dios! Lo hiciste ver *El Exorcista*. Bien hecho idiota" pensó Harry llenó de desesperación y miedo. No era para menos. Hacía falta ver cuánto dinero tenía esa familia. ¡Podrían hacer muchas cosas, inclusive demandarlo!

-Respira profundo Harry- se dijo a sí mismo, intentando calmarse. Todo en vano. No podía dejar de sentirse culpable.

De pronto, en su rostro se le iluminó una mirada y una sonrisa, en la opinión de una servidora, completamente estúpidas. Le había llegado una genial idea: Podría escapar de la Ley durante toda su vida, y tener una existencia mediocre de criminal...

-Por Dios, ¡qué plan tan idiota se te acaba de ocurrir Harry -__-!- gritó regañándose a sí mismo, trayendo como consecuencia el hecho de que todos los que estaban en la calle se le quedaran mirando como si estuviera loco. Ese gesto de los que lo miraban se acentuó aún más cuando se oyó un sonido de tintineo al ritmo de "La Cucaracha", por lo que optaron por alejarse del chico lo más pronto posible. Era el celular de Harry...

-¡Momento!- "Como si me fuera a oír" pensó mientras contestaba furioso- ¡¡¡¿A qué estamos jugando?!!!¡¿Cómo es que ahora que no lo necesito si funciona el maldito celular ¬¬***?!

-Si, yo estoy muy bien Harry, ¿y tú? ¬¬

-No me evadas jovencita. Hice una pregunta ¬¬***

-Ash... de acuerdo. ¡¡Es un fic!! La autora puede hacer lo que ella quiera ^_^

-Ah, bueno. Por cierto, ¿quién es? ^_^

-O.ô Hermione ¬¬. ¿Cómo te fue con tu empleo?

-O.ô Ehhh...yo...pues...Shakira...Teletubbies...Exorcista...ejem...ah...oh...¡y así! =S

-O___O ¡No te entendí nadita!

-Pe..pe..pero...No hablemos de mí, hablemos de ti

-¿Por qué? 

-¡¡¡Porque.Yo.Lo.Digo!!!

-¡Uy, qué genio!¡Cásate!

-Eso no responde mi pregunta ¬¬

-Ok, me fue bien, ¿feliz?-__-

-No °__°

-¿Uh? ¿O.ô Cuál es tu problema?

-U__U No preguntes- Harry había decidido que ese sería uno de los secretos que le guardaría a sus amigos

-Ok. Te veo en la escuela. ¡Chao!

-Adiós

Harry volvió a dirigirse al centro. Mientras se dirigía a Hogwarts comenzó de nuevo a pensar en su delito. "Eso es todo Harry, no tienes futuro" pensó. Y así, de la nada, comenzaron a sonar voces en su cabeza, diciendo palabras sin hilaridad, tales como: Delito...Presunto...Testigo...Demanda...Sentencia...Culpable...Culpable...Culpable

-¡¡¡¡NOOOOO!!!!- gritó Harry

-Oye, tú, chico, el que está tirado en el piso gritando como demente- le dijo el conductor del autobús-, ¿te piensas subir o no?

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Una vez en Hogwarts (por fin!!! XD) enviaron a los alumnos que iban llegando al Gran Comedor, donde los esperaba un discurso de Dumbledore.

-(De nuevo con el tono de Fox) Queridos alumnos y alumnas, los felicito por su labor realizada el día que acaba de pasar. Les agradecemos el haberse desempeñado lo bastante como para obtener suficiente dinero para cubrir el aumento de sueldo a nuestros Profesores y Profesoras.

-¡¡¡¡¿¿QUEEE??!!!!- gritaron al unísono todos los alumnos presentes

-Sí, mis queridos alumnos y alumnas, los bienes materiales son para la escuela. Y además recuerden: Sus bienes, son mis bienes, y mis bienes, son los suyos.

-¡¡¡¿Recogí excremento de perro para nada?!!!- gritó un enfurecido Ron

-Exacto mi estimadísimo Sr. Weasley ^ ^

Las voces de Delito...Presunto...Testigo...etc. no paraban de sonar en la cabeza de Harry. Esto, sumado el enojo y coraje que le dio la noticia, lo hizo gritar:

-¡¡¡Los Demandaré!!!

A Dumbledore le sonó un poco patético el grito, pero a Harry la había gustado. Había sentido un enorme placer al gritar eso, se sintió liberado y con un poder inimaginable, y de pronto cayó en la cuenta de que debía darle sentido al grito si no quería que el resto se diera cuenta de que pensaba en "otro asunto".

-¡Ja! Muy gracioso Harry- comentó Dumbledore haciéndolo parecer un chiste, pero Harry ya había encontrado la manera de darle sentido a su grito...

-Tengo bastante dinero como para demandarlo Profesor- replicó

-Mmm...Buen punto. ¿Sabes? Podríamos llegar a un acuerdo

-Vaya...-esto le sonaba mucho mejor a Harry- Le diré lo que haremos: dará a los alumnos su dinero y...- Harry supo que tenía que sacar provecho de la situación, así que se acercó y le susurró a Dumbledore- como representante de los estudiantes, exijo 5 pequeños galeones para mí.

-Mmm...Sr. Potter, no es lo que yo planeaba... pero me parece justo-contestó Dumbledore, y mientras se acercaba a Harry, le dijo en voz baja-. Harry, espero que no menciones esto al Ministerio, ya sabes, por los 5 galeones...

En lo que Harry subía a la Sala Común y todos le daban las gracias por ayudarles a recuperar su dinero, él meditaba sobre ese momento en el Gran Comedor. Se sintió tan bien pararse y negociar con Dumbledore, había sentido toda la emoción correr por sus venas, "Fue simplemente increíble, fenomenal" pensó Harry.

Fue en el momento en el que entró por el retrato de la Sra. Gorda cuando se dio cuenta que había encontrado algo que le gustaba realmente. Sintió algo así como si hubiera encontrado su don, una vocación, era aún mayor a ser Buscador de Quidditch o a escapar siempre de Voldemort. Pero se dio cuenta de que el pequeño Ivancito podría ser un obstáculo...

"Por mí estará bien mientras esto no se recuerde en acontecimientos futuros". Y así, el gran Harry Potter se abrió paso hasta su silla favorita frente a la chimenea y se puso a practicar su firma, sin razón... _aparente._

~*°Fin°*~ 

+++++++++++++

Notas de la autora hechas el 22 de agosto del 2003:

Hi!!! ¿Cómo están? Hace un año exactamente que empecé a escribir este fic, y de pronto, los dejé plantados!!!!!! Lo siento, lo siento mucho, mucho, mucho...!!!!! Juro que no los volveré a dejar nunca, nunca, nunca :'( ....De verdad.

En cuanto al fic... sobre la Familia Pendañes: Sus 4 integrantes están basados en los locutores de radio de una estación local que estaban el año pasado. En lo que tardé en escribir el fic, Iván se fue de la Cd. y Janeth fue cambiada a un noticiero. De los que tomé base para este fic solo siguen Oscar (el hijo mayor de los Sres. Pendañes) y Ángel (el Sr. Pendañes). Antes de salir del tema, me gustaría aclarar que Oscar **_NO_** es gay... Tuvo una relación con una chica que conocé a mi mamá, no diré nombres =P.

Este último capítulo fue un intento para unir mis dos fics "HP el Niñero del Año" con "El Antrero", los dos dedicados para Alien, que me ha apoyado en ambos, por cierto, si estás ahí: Me encantan tus fics ^_^. Y solamente este capítulo dedicado a mi hermana Cathy, a la que ya extraño mucho, y que por su culpa el capítulo me salió tan aguado ¬¬, pero no puedo negar que es bueno tener todo el espacio para ti sola ^_^, con Yami al lado *¬*... Bueno, como continué por tu culpa te lo regalo XDDD.

Antes de comenzar a contestar Reviews, agradezco todos sus comentarios, el aguantarme y tratar de sebreponerse de la confusión con tanta publicidad e insinuaciones políticas.

**Padme Gilraen:** _Muchas gracias ^___^_

**Natty Potter:**_ Por partes... Gracias, gracias... Neville se fue a asistir a Fudge como Sub-Ministro de Magia. Cabe mencionar que ese día los Magos ingleses cayeron a los ojos del resto del mundo mágico, y por eso no le pagaron =P...Bueno, lo continué, tarde, pero seguro...lo de si Oscar es gay... ehmm... la respuesta está arriba XDDD... No no he tenido la suerte de leer tus fics,pero pronto lo haré ^__^_

**Lily_chan: **_Qué bueno que te gustó!!! Y... no, no se me ocurrió de Sabrina, se me ocurrió oyendo la radio y viendo la actitud que tomaba Iván, de niño pequeño, y la que tomaba Janeth, de mamí controladora y simpática ^__^_

Okay, esto es todo en este fic, espero que les plazca seguir leyendo mis estupideces. Nos leemos en otros fics.

(^0^)(v)kero__


End file.
